The incorporation of locking devices into access openings for enclosures of all types yields many practical advantages. In the case of electrical enclosures such as control cabinets or other enclosures housing electrical or electronic devices, restricted access may be essential for safety reasons as well as to respond to certain legal requirements placed by certain governmental entities.
One example of a known device relating to an electrical panel lock is shown by U.S. Pat. No. 6,553,796 to Finch, entitled “Electrical panel lock with locking plug head.” In such patent, a panel lock includes a housing with a pivotal face plate arranged to engage a bolt upon pivotal movement of the face plate. A rotatable plug assembly may be rotated between a locking and unlocking position to restrain or release the push plate.
The desire for the incorporation of locking devices into access openings for enclosures can arise in other, non-electrical environments. For example, McCurry, U.S. Pat. No. 6,513,357 is entitled “Key retention mechanism for mail lock box” and shows a customer key actuated lock. Such disclosed lock includes a retention mechanism that prevents counterrotation of the customer key plug to rotation from the locked position toward the unlocked position and further includes a release mechanism to disengage the retention mechanism.
Yet another circumstance that could involve incorporation of a locking device into an otherwise removable or openable element may relate to a lock for attaching a cover to a platform. Such a circumstance is disclosed in Martinez, U.S. Pat. No. 6,474,118, entitled “Scissors latch lock.” In such arrangement, a lock for attaching a cover to a platform includes first and second pivotally mounted latch bars which spread to engage side walls of a strike opening in response to actuation of a key actuated rotatable plug mounted in the housing of the lock. The latch bars are mechanically spread to engage the strike in a positive manner and do not rely upon biasing means to maintain the lock in the locked position.
Additional arrangements relating to panel lock constructions include as disclosed in Craig, U.S. Pat. No. 4,882,919, entitled “Flush mounted panel lock construction” and also by Craig, U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,081, entitled “Snap-in semi-flush mounted panel lock.”
All of the foregoing United States Patents involve commonly owned interests with that of the present subject matter, and the disclosures of all such patents are fully incorporated herein for all purposes.
While various implementations of panel locks have been developed, no design has emerged that generally encompasses all of the desired characteristics as hereafter presented in accordance with the subject technology.